Love Me Dead
by Logie-Girl15
Summary: Kendall loves making sexual comments towards Dan. But when Kendall pushes the boundary, Dan decides to teach him a lesson he won't ever forget. SMUT YAOI CRACK-PAIRING BONDAGE NON-CONSENSUAL


Kendall loves making sexual comments towards Dan. But when Kendall pushes the boundary, Dan decides to teach him a lesson he won't ever forget. SMUT YAOI CRACK-PAIRING BONDAGE NON-CONSENSUAL

The day starts with Shocker(Pichu), Logan, Kendall and Dan. The four of them are looking at Dan Vs. Rule 34 pics. The only ones who are enjoying them are Kendall and Shocker.

"Ahh! So...hot!" Shocker said, nosebleeding.

"Yeah!" Kendall said, also nosebleeding. "Dan's SO sexy!"

"He is!"

Logan rolls his eyes. "I don't see the attraction. I mean, how is he sexy?"

"He just is!" Shocker said.

"Yeah. Words can't explain how sexy Dan is." Kendall said.

Logan rolls his eyes again. "You're insane!"

"Call me what you want." Kendall said. "I'm never gonna change."

"It's going to, Kendall." Dan corrected.

"Gonna, going to, whatever." Kendall said.

"No. If you are going to speak, speak correctly."

"I will when your handwriting improves." Kendall retorted.

Logan and Shocker laugh.

"Watch it." Chris said, laughing from the kitchen. "He might not be as angry as before, but he's still vengeful."

"Trust me. I'm the same way." Kendall said. "I'm just like you, personallity wise, but I can be just as vengeful as Dan."

"Have you ever got revenge on George Washington just because a tree fell on your car?"

"One: No, because George never did anything to me. And two: He's dead! He can't do shit!" Kendall explained.

"His ghost got my car, though." Dan piped in. "Remember?"

"Dan...I think you should lay off whatever you're smoking." Kendall said, patting Dan's shoulder. "It messes with your mind."

Dan swatted Kendall's hand away. "I haven't done drugs since I was about 15 or 16."

"You do ectascy." Chris added.

"Rarely!"

"That's stuff's great!" Kendall said. "It makes everything feel SOOO good!"

"Heh, remember when Peter did ectascy?" Shocker said.

"Who can forget?" Kendall said.

(flashback on Family Guy)

Peter, Stewie and Brian sitting together on the couch.

"Oh, Brian your ears...They feel like..dog ears." Peter said. Peter leans toward Stewie. "Stewie." Peter was holding his kid's head. "Your head is so soft. H-how are you doing that? H-how you doing that?"

Peter rubs against the couch. "Oh, everything feels fantastic." He slides off the couch, touching his clothes. "These clothes." Peter starts laughing while slowly removing his clothes. Stewie and Brian look at each other momentaringly before their gazes return to the TV.

(end flashback)

"Great scene." Kendall said.

"Yep. Now where we?" Shocker said, turning back to the TV.

"Um...ooh! Right there! Click that!" Kendall said.

"Ok." Shocker clicked on a picture of Dan with tentacles tying him to his bed while two of them were rubbing his cock inbetween them.

"Ohhh. I want to do that." Kendall said, lustfully.

"What, you mean to Dan? Or are you speaking in general?" Chris asked.

"Hmm, well both. But I mainly meant towards Dan."

"Ok. I've had it!" Dan exclaimed.

"Had what?" Kendall asked.

"I've had it with your sexual harassment!"

Kendall starts laughing. "What sexual harassment?"

"What you've been commenting about me!"

"That's not sexual harassment." Kendall said.

"Tecnically, that IS sexual harassment." Chris said.

"Chris is right." Logan said. "It doesn't have to be physically."

"Plus, holding me against my will and pushing your boner against my ass...Fuck, that's even worse!"

"Come on, I'm just playin'."

Dan was about to say something when an idea popped into his evil brain. "So be it. I'll tell you this, though. Be careful what you say around people. You just might say the wrong thing around the wrong person."

Kendall scoffs. "Ok, Dan. Whatever you say."

(Later on; Around 11:00PM)

Everyone else is doing their own thing. Shocker is 'occupied' with himself, Logan and Chris are out at Red Robins scarfing down the bottomless fries(well, Chris is), and Kendall is hanging back watching the Pokemon episode "Challenge of the Samurai".

"Use Harden!" Samurai commanded.

"Maximum Harden, Metapod!" Ash commanded.

"Man, what happened to Pokemon?" Kendall said out loud. "Pokemon was awesome until 2007. Now it's comeplete shit. Damn Diamond and Pearl."

While Kendall was ranting a bit, the power suddenly went off. It was pitch black.

"What the fuck?" Kendall said. "Fucking power. Did Shocker kill it?"

Just then, a cloth went over Kendall's mouth and he soon passed out. When he woke up, he noticed that he was in a familiar bed. He tried to move his hands but he saw there was two pairs of handcuffs; one on each wrist tied to the bed post. He also saw that his legs were spread open by rope tied to his ankles to the other end of the bed. Kendall even noticed that there seemed to be a collar around his neck with a leash tied to the post. On top of everything, he was comepletly naked with a ball and gag covering his mouth. He didn't start worrying until he saw a lone figure appear in the doorway.

_"W-who's there?"_ Kendall thought fearfully.

"Hello, Kendall." The voice said, evilly. "I've been waiting for you to wake up."

The silloette reveals to be Dan. Dan is shirtless with his kitty-cat boxers pulled down enough to see his fully exposed dick.

Kendall stared in shock. _"Dan?...What's going on?"_

"Allow me to explain." Dan said, as if he read the 22 year old's mind. "You've been saying all those sexual things about me. Like if you had tentacles, you would tie me down and rape me. Or all those other things you said. Well, I thought about it and decided that if you want me so damn much, why not?"

Kendall shook his head. _"No! I-I-I was just messing around!"_

Dan crawled over to Kendall and started to straddle him. "You look so terrified. I thought you wanted this. Well, no matter. I went through all this trouble..." Dan said, leaning down to lick and kiss Kendall's neck.

_"N-no! Stop!" _Kendall thought, hoping that Dan could read his mind. That didn't work, obviously as Dan trailed his tongue to his nipple and slightly bit down, eliciting a muffled moan from the trapped BTR leader.

"I see you're sensitive." Dan grinned. Kendall blushed.

Dan slid down to be at face level with Kendall's cock. The black-haired man guided the appendage to his mouth and started sucking. The blonde-haired boy moaned loudly through the gag. Dan looked up at Kendall and sucked even harder.

"Mmmmph!" Kendall said, muffled.

Somehow Dan heard Kendall clearly and removed his mouth from the member. Kendall's whimpers of need turned Dan on even more so he leaned into Kendall, removed the gag and kissed him passionatley, slipping his tongue into the wet crevice known as Kendall's mouth.

After several minutes of tongue fucking Kendall's mouth, Dan pulled back for air and put the gag around Kendall's mouth again. He stuck two fingers into his mouth and swirled them around. After about a minute, they were coated with a thick coat of saliva. He stuck one into Kendall's entrance which made the blonde tense up. About a minute later, Dan stuck the other one in, scissoring up his insides. Another minute later, Dan took his fingers out and lined up his cock.

"Ready for your grand finale?" Dan asked.

Kendall didn't say anything. What could he say at the moment? He was about to be penetrated by his friend. Dan shoved in about halfway causing Kendall to scream. Somehow he was loud enough for if someone was awake, they would've heard him.

"Shh! Shut up, Kendall!" Dan whispered, digging his nails into Kendall's hips.

_"S-sorry."_ Kendall thought, tears forming.

"No crying." Dan said, wiping Kendall's tears. And with that, he pulled out and shoved back in. He kept doing so until he went at the pace he wanted to. Kendall just clenched his eyes in pain and pleasure. In his heart, he really does want Dan to be with him intimately. Not like this, though. Dan is just doing this because he pissed him off. All of the times when Kendall would make comments about how sexy Dan is, or how he would say all those things he would do to the short man, he somewhat wished he kept his mouth shut. While Kendall was lost in his thoughts, he could feel himself getting close.

"Mmmmph." Kendall said, muffled. Dan was getting close too so he started thrusting even faster hitting Kendall's prostate. Kendall let out muffled screams as he came, spraying Dan's chest. Dan came as well, painting his victim white. He collapsed on his bed, panting. After about a minute, Dan took off the gag once again, took off the collar and untied Kendall from the bed.

"There. You're fantasy has been fulfilled." Dan said.

Kendall sat up rubbing his wrists. "Is that what you think it is? Just a fantasy?"

"Well, you did say that you wanted me to fuck you."

"Yes, but in a..." Kendall paused.

"In a what?" Dan asked, curiously. "Come on, spit it out."

"In an intimate way!" Kendall started to tear up again.

Dan's eyes grew wide.

"Look, I know I constantly get on your nerves by saying all those things, but it's the only way I can express myself around you." Kendall said wiping his tears, sniffeling. "I figured that if I acted all sweet around you, you'd just push me away."

Dan thought about this. It made a little sense. He isn't really the sweet type so sexual banter is the next step to trying to say you're interested in someone. Kendall placed his hands on Dan's shoulders. "I'm sorry for all the harassment. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I promise to never say anything sexual regarding you when you're around. Please forgive me."

Dan didn't say anything. What's to say? His friend just confessed his love for him. No one has ever done that, except for Shocker, of course. Dan isn't complaining, though. Deep down, Dan has a soft spot for the leader of Big Time Rush. So, he figured he should use actions instead of words. With that, he pressed his lips to Kendall's. They stayed like that for a moment.

Dan pulls back and smiles. "You're forgiven."


End file.
